


Live Your Life With Arms Wide Open

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: “Jeremy, you trip when you walk.”“I do not! Things get in my way.”Michael snorted. “Yeah. Like the air.”(Jeremy borrows Jake's hoverboard)





	Live Your Life With Arms Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never used a hoverboard so I made up how they worked based on a video I saw a month ago.

Michael answered his ringing phone without looking at who was calling; the wikipedia page for SCP Containment Breach was far more interesting. “Hello?”

“Michael!”

“Oh, hey Jeremy. Sup?” He turned his attention to the phone call; Jeremy was always the most interesting thing in his world.

“Are you busy right now?”

“No particularly.”

“Ok, good. Come outside.”

“That’s indecent.” Michael joked.

It took Jeremy a few seconds to get it. “Ugh. Dude, gross.” 

“I’ll come outside just for you.” Michael teased.

“You’re disgusting and I hate you.” He said as he hung up the phone.

Michael laughed and bookmarked the page he was on before closing his browser and logging off of his computer- his parents sometimes liked to snoop and he didn’t want them finding pretty much anything on his computer, even if most of it was innocent.

He grabbed his hoodie from where he had thrown it on his bed earlier, pulled it on, and headed out of his basement bedroom.

Outside, he was greeted by possibly the stupidest person he knew, bearing the stupidest grin and the stupidest contraption he had ever seen.

Did he mention it was stupid?

“This is stupid.” He informed Jeremy, walking up to him. “You’re being stupid. You’re going to fall and break your neck.”

“I am not. I have excellent balance.” Jeremy protested, placing down the hoverboard he had just borrowed.

Michael placed his hands on his hips. “Jeremy, you trip when you walk.”

“I do not! Things get in my way.”

Michael snorted. “Yeah. Like the air.”

“Anyways remember when we used to do that WiiFit shit? I had the best balance.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “As a matter of fact I do remember that time. And I remember you had better balance by like a hair- and we were both shitty at it! Plus, the WiiFit board thinger was stationary- you are literally going to get three feet and die on that abomination.” He said, gesturing at the hoverboard.

Jeremy shook his head. “You’re being overdramatic.”

“Well you’re being reckless!”

“I’m going to try it anyways.” Jeremy pointed out.

“I know you are!”

“Then why are you arguing with me?”

“Because I have the naive hope that maybe, just maybe, something will get into that thick skull of yours and you won’t.”

“Hey, be glad my skull is so thick. That way when I fall it won’t crack.”

Michael threw his hands up. “You’re impossible. Where did you even get that thing?”

“Jake.”

Michael scowled. “Jake. Of course. Remind me to kill him after you die.”

“I’m going to do this now.” Jeremy said, pointing at the hoverboard.

“Fine.” Michael stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling.

Jeremy stepped onto the hoverboard. He wobbled a little for a second, before he gained his balance and stood up straight.

“You look ridiculous.” Michael told him.

Jeremy glared. “If you’re going to be like this you can go back inside.”

Michael moved a few feet back. “Go on then. Prove your balancing prowess.”

“Ok. I just gotta…” Jeremy leaned forward hesitantly. When he finally got to the right angle, the hoverboard started moving forward. “Whoa!” he jerked backwards again but lost his balance and windmilled his arms.

Michael reached out and caught him by the arm. “Well don’t lean backwards, dumbass. You’re going to fall off.” He let go and pointed at Jeremy’s feet. “Anyways I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to control it with your feet and not your entire body.”

Jeremy flushed. “Oh. That makes sense.”

“I know. Try again.”

Jeremy nodded and pushed his toes forward to move it forward.

Michael walked backwards on the sidewalk in front of him as he inched forward. “You could probably go faster than that, Mr. Snail.”

“I’m working on it!” Jeremy told him, then slowly pushed his toes down further so it would speed up.

Just when he thought he was getting the hang of it, the right wheel bumped over a rock in its path and jostled him.

There was a brief second that seemed to stretch out for eternity as he was suspended in air, falling.

Luckily for him, when he finished falling forward it was into Michael’s waiting arms.

“You ok, dude?”

“I think I saw my life flash in front of my eyes.” Jeremy admitted, clutching at Michael’s arms.

“Was it a good one?” Michael asked, pushing him upright so he was standing on the sidewalk again.

“Could’ve been worse. You were in it a lot.” He told him. “I do have one regret, though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I never did… this.” Jeremy leaned forward and kissed Michael soundly on the lips.

Michael pushed his face away with his hand. “What’s this ‘I’ve never kissed you’ bullshit- we’re dating, you egg! We’ve literally kissed dozens of times.” He eyed Jeremy. “Did you smack your head on something when I wasn’t looking?”

Jeremy pouted at him, grabbing his hand. “But Michael,” he started, as earnestly as he could get, “I never kissed you right here on this sidewalk at this moment in time.”

“You’re completely ridiculous.” Michael couldn’t hide his smile enough to be convincing.

“And you’re really cute. I don’t see why we’re stating things we know.”

Michael went as red as his hoodie. “I am not cute. Shut up.”

“Make me.” Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows.

“Fine.” Suddenly Michael dipped Jeremy backwards.

Jeremy’s surprised shriek was caught in Michael’s mouth as he kissed him.

When they were upright again, Michael had a smug grin. “See, now that is something we hadn’t done before.”

“See, you’re just reinforcing my ‘try new things’ behaviour if you’re going to do that.” Jeremy informed him, pulling away to gather the hoverboard in his arms.

Michael scoffed. “You’re going to ‘try new things’ regardless of what I do. I might as well have some fun with it.”

“That’s the spirit.”

They headed back up the sidewalk to Michael’s house.

“Still, you’re giving that back to Jake tomorrow.”

“Do I have to?” Jeremy whined.

“Yes.”

“You’re not my mom, I don’t have to listen to you.”

“I’ll withhold sex.”

“We aren’t even having any sex!” Jeremy protested.

“I’ll withhold future sex.”

“That just seems like you’re punishing both of us.”

“Jeremy. Return it. Tomorrow.”

“Fiiiine. It wasn’t as fun as kissing you over there anyways.” He said, gesturing to the vague area Michael had dipped him.

“Of course it wasn’t. I’m awesome at kissing.”

“Kissing ass.” Jeremy muttered.

Michael smacked his shoulder.

“Want to play WiiFit?” Jeremy suggested.

Michael looked at him like he was crazy. “God no. I’d rather make out with you until dinner.”

“You make a compelling argument.” Jeremy agreed, and followed him into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
